The End Is Just The Beginning
by believable-pen
Summary: The team dig up a mysteriou sphere, with unusual consiquences...


The End Is Just The Beginning

Jack held the sleeping John in his arms and thought back over what had brought him to this. Why he was back with John, and not in the arms of the young Welshman, who he loved more than life itself.

It was a day just like any other, except it didn't end like they usually did, with Ianto Jones in his arms.

The Rift was quiet, so Jack decided it was a good day to take his team and see if they could find out just how far the Rift extended outside of Cardiff. He even asked Gwen if she wanted to bring Rhys along. After all, hadn't he helped with the alien 'meat' episode?

So, off they went, Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Owen in the sleek, black SUV, followed closely by Gwen and Rhys in his newly acquired Ford Mondeo. Out into the countryside surrounding Cardiff, and Penarth. Out passed The Vale of Glamorgan.

They stopped at a Café for something to eat and drink before going on into a field. Taking out their monitoring equipment, Tosh a Ianto began to scan the surrounding area for any signs of Rift activity.

"Very quiet," said Tosh to Ianto.

"Mmm, wasted trip, you reckon?"

Jack overheard them. "It's never a wasted trip, Ianto. It's a lovely day. Plenty of fresh air and you're among friends." He smiled.

Ianto shrugged. "I suppose."

Jack shook his head at his lovers enthusiasm.

Rhys trotted along behind Gwen, as she ran a scanner across a mound of earth. It began to beep. "Jack?"

Jack went to see what was going on.

"It's beeping."

Jack kicked at the mound. It was solid. Just covered with earth and grass. "Ianto, shovels, if you please."

Ianto went to the back of the SUV and came back with two shovels. Keeping one, he gave the other to Rhys. Jack smiled.

"Well," said Ianto to Rhys. "Get diggin'."

Sighing, Rhys took the shovel and tried to keep pace with Ianto. After ten minutes, they had uncovered a round sphere. It was four feet around the middle.

"What is that?" asked Gwen.

"I'm not sure, but it looks alien to me." said Rhys.

"Let's get it back to the Hub and find out," said Jack, walking towards the SUV.

"Does he ever get his hands dirty?" Rhys asked Gwen.

"I heard that," replied Jack, grinning at Tosh.

Driving back slowly to the Hub, Jack kept looking in the rear view mirror at Ianto. He thought he saw him flirting with Tosh. He began to watch both of them.

Taking the sphere into the Hub, they placed it on the autopsy table. It was quite light for it's size, making Jack think that it was hollow.

Owen helped Jack get out special equipment, then Jack began the task of trying to find out what it was made of and if it opened at all.

Jack continued to take sideways glances at Tosh and Ianto. He thought they were now openly flirting with each other.

"When you two have quite finished," he said to them.

"What?" asked Ianto, with a shake of the head.

"Tosh, go set up the calibration machine."

"Ianto, down here with me, where I can keep an eye on you."

Ianto did as he was asked, but blushed, unable to think what he'd done wrong.

"Okay, hold this," Jack said, handing Ianto a scope.

"What's his problem?" asked Rhys, watching the way Jack was looking at Ianto.

"Rhys, don't." Gwen elbowed him in the ribs.

Rhys looked at her, she was looking at Owen.

"Okay, calibration machine is on and ready." Tosh told Jack.

"Good. Owen X Ray machine."

"Coming up." Owen pushed the portable machine up close to the sphere.

"Ianto, you better go up by the railing. I'll stay here. It won't harm me."

"Ooww." Mocked Rhys.

Jack glared at him. "You are here at my invitation, do not wear it out."

Turning, Rhys went and sat on the couch. "Show off!" he said, under his breath.

Gwen scowled at him then smiled at Owen.

"That's it, the films taken. I'll get it put on the computer and we can see what's inside it, maybe," said Owen.

Jack watched as he walked passed Ianto and into the main area where all the computers were.

Ianto had his back to Jack and he could swear Ianto was making eyes at Tosh again.

"Ianto! Stop making eyes at Tosh and make me some coffee."

"Making eye at Tosh? I was not…."

"Just make the damned coffee!"

Without another word, Ianto went to the kitchen and started up the coffee machine. Jack never spoke to him like that, and never in company.

Tosh watched as Jack walked up the stairs to his office, closing the door. She watched as Jack stood at his window looking down at the small kitchen area, watching Ianto. Tosh thought see could see contempt in his eyes. Contempt for Ianto.

Taking the coffee up to Jack's office, Ianto knocked before entering. Placing the mug on Jack's deck, Ianto turned and closed the door.

"What's wrong with you Jack? I wasn't 'making eyes at Tosh'."

Jack knocked his coffee cup over and kicked the mug across the room. "I saw you!"

Ianto visible took a step back. "It didn't happen, Jack."

Jack walked up to Ianto, forcing his back against the closed door. "Don't lie to me. You're no good at it." He hit the door close to Ianto's head. "Get out!"

Shaken, Ianto went back to the kitchen area.

Jack slammed the door, but watched Ianto from his window.

Ianto could feel Jack's eyes boring into him, making him feel uncomfortable and afraid.

Afraid of the man he loved.

As the X Ray came up on the screen, Owen frowned and turned his head one way then the other. He looked mystified. "Better get Jack to take a look at this. Get a second opinion."

"I'd hold off on that, if I were you," said Tosh. "He's in a really funny mood. He accused Ianto of flirting with me."

"Ianto, flirt with you? You're kiddin'?"

Tosh looked over at Ianto who was making coffee for the rest of them. "I wish I was. I think Jack just punched the door."

"Strange." Owen looked over at Gwen who was sitting on the couch next to Rhys. They made eye contact, then he looked away.

Ianto came over to the workstation with a tray filled with coffee cups. Tosh took one.

"Are you okay, mate?" asked Owen.

Ianto smiled weakly. "Yes, thanks." He looked up at Jack's office. The door was still closed but Jack was no longer looking out of the window. Ianto continued to give out the coffee.

"Ianto!" Yelled Jack. "Get up here!"

Taking a deep breath, Ianto climbed the stairs up to the office. Knocking, he went inside.

"Where's my coffee?"

"You knocked the mug on the floor and kicked it." Ianto knelt down, picking up the mug from beside the filing cabinet.

"Then go get me another one."

"Please don't order me around like that. I'm not your lacky."

Jack smiled unexpectedly. "As I recall, you wanted to be my butler."

"Yes, but not something you wipe your feet on. I have feelings, Jack."

"Mister sensitivity now, are we? You didn't say that last night when we were in bed."

Ianto blushed, then went to leave, but Jack was too quick for him, pinning him to the window.

Tosh and Owen were watching from out in the Hub.

"What is Jack doing to Ianto?"

"I don't know, but I think I better go get him out of there, before Jack does something he'll regret later."

"Owen," said Gwen, "What's goin' on?"

Rhys came up to stand beside her.

"Jack's taking something out on Ianto." He pointed up to Jack's office.

"You work for me," Jack raised his voice. "You will do exactly what I tell you to do. Or leave, right now."

"You don't mean that, Jack."

Jack moved aside. "There's the door. Either get me another coffee or go home."

Ianto opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Minutes later he had a mug of steaming coffee in his hand. Walking back up to the office, he saw Jack smile. Ianto cracked, throwing the steaming liquid all over Jack.

Jack was upon him in a heart beat, pinning him to the ground. "You wanna play rough, I'll show you rough." Jack began to hit Ianto in the kidneys and side of the head.

It took Owen and Rhys to pull him off.

"You wanna kill him?" asked Owen.

Jack wiped the coffee from his face.

Rhys helped Ianto to his feet while Owen kept an eye on Jack. "Feel better now?" asked Owen. "What's wrong with you?"

Jack shook his head. Focused his eyes on Ianto's face. Blood was dripping from a cut near his temple. "Ianto, you're bleeding." He went to touch Ianto's face, he pulled away. Jack looked confused for all of ten seconds, then he smiled. "Go back to flirting with Tosh. I don't want or need you anymore." He began to laugh.

Ianto left the office and went to the men's locker room to clean up. Tosh followed him.

Jack was watching. "See, she's running after him like a bitch on heat."

Owen shook his head. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Er, well, I did."

"You are one sick fuck, Jack Harkness." Owen left the room, then said, "Oh, by the way, check out the X Ray. There's something inside the sphere."

Jack went to his computer and keyed in a number. The X Ray came up on the screen. He looked at it, a smile spreading across his face. "You little beauties."

The sphere was filled with tiny partials, but Jack seemed to know what they were. He sat for twenty minutes just looking at the screen.

After washing the blood from his face, Ianto went down to the archives.

Owen followed him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ianto smiled. "I'm fine. He's having a bad day, that's all."

"A bad day? You have got to be kidding. He could have killed you."

"But he didn't."

"No, cos we pulled him off!"

"What was inside the sphere?"

"Millions of little atoms, I think. I'm not sure if they're alive."

"Can they get out?"

Owen shrugged. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Where did Tosh go?"

"Back to her computer, I think."

"Okay. Catch you later."

"Bye."

When he got back upstairs, Owen stood watching Gwen for ages. Watching her smile. Talk to Rhys. Every movement.

Rhys was watching him.

Jack clasped his hands behind his head, placed his feet on the desk and sighed. "Shall I let you out, my beauties? Is that what you want?" Standing, Jack made his way down to the autopsy room.

Owen was just covering the sphere with a white sheet.

"Whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?"

"Covering it. Why?"

Jack looked from Gwen to Rhys and back to Owen. "Never mind."

Ianto sat at the small desk and switched on the computer and printer. He started to compose a note to Jack.

_Dear Jack,_

_I don't understand why you think I'm flirting with Tosh. You know I never would. I love only you._

_I'll forgive you anything, Jack, you know that. But I can't forgive you for hitting me._

_I've decided to leave Torchwood and go back to London._

_Please don't try and follow me. But then again, I don't think you will. Not in the mood you're in right now._

_I still love you, but you scare me._

_All my love._

_Yan xxx_

Ianto put the letter in a white envelope and put it in a file bound for Jack's office and his signature. Going back into the Hub, Ianto gave the folder to Tosh. "Could you put this on Jack's desk for me, please? I'm just going into the Centre for a couple of hours.

That was a lie. Ianto went through the Centre and straight to his car. Tosh watched him on the CCTV monitor above her head. She said nothing, but opened the folder and saw the envelope. She knew straight away what it was. Getting up, Tosh climbed the stairs to Jack's office. He as sitting at his desk, looking at the X Ray.

"Ianto asked me to give you this."

Taking it, Jack looked inside, saw the letter and stood up. "Where is he?"

"Gone, Jack. You drove him away. I hope you're satisfied."

Jack sighed, then opened the letter. Reading it, he allowed himself a look of regret, then tore it up, throwing it in the bin.

Ianto walked into his flat. It felt cold and empty. He only came back here to check his junk mail. His mail was now sent to the Tourist Information Centre. It was easier that way.

Throwing his keys on the coffee table, Ianto went to the sideboard, opened the cupboard and took our a bottle of Jack Daniels. Unscrewing the bottle top, he poured a good measure into a glass and drank it straight down. He screwed up his face as it hit the spot.

Did Jack now think so little of him that he thought he would flirt openly with Tosh. He had nothing against her, as a person, but, well, he like….loved Jack. There was no one else for him now.

Looking at his watched, he noted that it was still only mid afternoon. Time always went slowly when he was on his own, so Ianto decided to go and visit his sister. He needed advise, who better to see than his big sister.

Jack watched as the other members of the team watched each other. Well, Owen was watching Gwen. Tosh was watching him. Ever protective of Ianto, even when he wasn't here.

Wasn't here. He'd left. Jack looked at his waste bin, picking out the letter and straightening it out. He reread it and placed it in the top drawer of his desk.

Owen walked up behind Gwen and touched her neck with his fingers. Rhys scowled at Owen.

"Oi! What do you think you're doin, mate?"

"She's a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, and she's mine."

"Right," Owen laughed. "For now, eh, Gwen?"

Gwen blushed, but didn't say anything.

"Gwen?" said Rhys.

"Take no notice, Rhys. 'e's winding you up."

"Do you think Jack will go after Ianto?"

"He'll be back."

"I don't think so, some how."

Jack stood at the top of the stair.

"Look at him," said Tosh. "Arrogant bastard."

"Are you sure you and Ianto weren't doing the dirty?" joked Owen.

"Owen!"

Owen held up his hands in mock surrender. "Just asking."

"Well, don't."

Jack walked down to the autopsy room and took the sheet off the sphere. It had turned a golden yellow. "Wow!" exclaimed Jack.

"Bloody amazing," said Owen, joining Jack.

"Yeah. Millions of organisms, acting as one. Generating light and energy."

"Incredible."

As if prompted, they both touched the sphere. Jack closed his eyes. "Can you feel it? The pulsing, running through your arm into your body."

"Yeah, yeah I can."

"I need to get out of here. I need to find John."

"Don't you mean Ianto?"

Jack smiled. "No, John Hart. Why have a boy when you can make love to a real man."

"Didn't he try to kill you, at least four or five times."

"Oh, yeah. He's my kindda guy." He winked at Owen. "You want her, go get her." He nodded his head in Gwen's direction.

"Rhys."

"So. Eliminate the competition."

"You are evil, Jack Harkness. I like you." He patted Jack on the back and went over to Gwen. "Why don't you ditch this stick in to mud and get yourself a real man?"

Gwen giggled.

"Push off, you tosser," said Rhys.

"Nice one, mate." Owen took Gwen by the hand and walked her to the sliding door. "You want trouble, stop me." Owen said to Rhys. "No, didn't think so."

Owen and Gwen left.

Rhys turned to Jack. "This is all your bloody fault, making 'er work all the hours that God sent."

"Stop whining Rhys and go get her back."

"Like you're getting Ianto back, you mean?"

"I, don't want him back."

"Yeah, you say that now, but I know you better than you thing, Jack Harkness and you will regret it one day. Mark my words."

And he did. Here he was, with John Hart, wrapped in his arms and he had never felt so alone. So in need of Ianto Jones. The man he truly loved.

John woke, looking at Jack. "You thinking about Eye Candy?"

"Let's go look at the sphere. It gives me energy."

"That I can deal with. Ianto Jones I can't."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You have been here for exactly two weeks. It's been great, don't get me wrong. Ianto Jones is still in your heart, Jack. He always will be. I can't compete, on any level. Why did you ever leave him?"

"I….hit him."

"No!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't do as I asked."

"So, he left?"

"Yeah. There was a note."

"Go back, Jack. Make up with him. He'll have you back, I know he will. Buy him a new suit. Flowers. Shower him with love and presents, but go back."

Jack shook his head. "It's too late. He moved back to London."

"You could find him, Jack. If you wanted to."

"Gwen left Rhys for Owen."

"Really. This all happened at the same time?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Right after you dug up the sphere?"

"Ianto and Rhys dug it up, but, yeah."

"They dug it up, and both lost their loves?"

"Yeah," Jack frowned.

"What are you trying to say? That the sphere had something to do with it?"

"Have you noticed that when your not near it for a while, you think of Ianto. When you're near it, you don't."

Gwen woke up on the couch. She had slept there for the last six nights. Rhys had taken her back after her two night fling with Owen, but not into his bed.

Rhys was in the kitchen, making at and toast for himself.

"Please Rhys, I'm sorry. Really sorry, okay? I don't know what happened. It….it was strange."

Rhys eyed her. "Do you love 'in?"

"God, no!"

"Wild oats, then?"

Gwen shook her head. "I don't know, Rhys. I can't explain it. Things were all to hell for a few days. Look at Jack with Ianto."

"Yeah, where is Ianto?"

Gwen shrugged, "He did go to stay with his sister. He was going back to London."

"I wonder where Jack is?"

"With John Hart, I expect. His Mr Time Agent." She giggled.

Despite himself, Rhys smiled.

"Can we try again, Rhys. I do love you, you know." She went to join Rhys in the kitchen. "Please."

Rhys wrapped his arms around Gwen, drawing her close to him.

Ianto looked back as he left his sister's house. He was heading back to his flat, the estate agent was due there in an hour. He had already packed most of his things and was selling the flat fully furnished.

Rhiannon waved as he left, tears running down her face.

He remembered the first day he'd arrived on her doorstep, hurt and confused.

"What's been goin' on then?" She asked, letting him in.

"I left Jack."

"Why? Did he do this to you? The bastard."

"He's changed. I don't know him anymore."

Rhiannon made coffee. "What will you do?"

"I'm moving back to London. I have to sell the flat." Ianto looked at the cup in his trembling hands.

"Is that what you want?"

Ianto didn't look at her. "No."

"Can't you talk to him?"

Ianto shook his head.

Rhiannon sighed. She hated seeing her brother in so much pain. Physically and mentally.

"Can I stay here for a few days? I'll kip on the couch."

"You can stay in the spare room, you know that. Go home and get a few things. I'll make dinner."

Ianto kissed his sister and left.

Jack watched as Rhys went after Gwen.

"Time to find Johnny, I think."

Jack opened his wrist band, keyed in half a dozen co-ordinance and was gone in a flash of light.

He landed outside a bar on the Planet Endanovia. He had spent many a happy evening in there.

Going inside, he asked the bartender if he had seen John.

"Nope, not for a while. Try Motutan. He was there a few weeks ago. I spoke to a Mot who saw him."

"Thanks."

Going back outside, Jack keyed in more co-ordinance. Seconds later, he was on Motutan.

He could hear voices and music from inside the bar. He looked through a window. He smiled. "Captain John Hart."

Going inside, Jack stood behind John Hart. John turned slowly.

"As I live and breath, it's Captain Jack."

They embraced.

"What brings you here?"

"You."

"Really?"

Jack nodded. "I have a gift for you, on Earth, but it'll take both of us to bring it home."

"Did you say home?"

Jack nodded. "I left Ianto. I wanna be with you."

Grabbing John, he kissed him passionately.

Owen was sitting in the Hub with Tosh.

"I still don't understand what the bloody hell happened." said Owen.

"You and Gwen is what happened, again."

"Okay, don't rub it in."

"I wonder if she'll be in today?"

Owen shrugged. "Beats me. Seems like everyone has deserted us."

"I'm sure that sphere had something to do with it."

"How?"

"I don't know. You said it was giving off some kind of energy."

"Mmm, that's what Jack told me. I could feel it."

"You and Jack touched it."

"Yeah. After Ianto and Rhys dug it up, we put it in the back of the SUV. Then, when it was on the autopsy table. Jack was wanting to touch it."

"Gwen, Ianto and I didn't touch it, and we were okay."

"Okay?"

"You and Jack were acting really strange, Owen. Jack's run off, for Gods sake."

"Yeah, back to John. Poor Ianto."

The estate agent arrived on time and looked around Ianto's immaculately kept flat.

"Very nice, Mr Jones. You want to sell it fully furnished, is that right?"

Ianto was just about to answer, when there was a voice from behind them.

"No. He's changed his mind."

Ianto turned, knowing that voice. "Jack!" He turned back to the estate agent. "Yes, fully furnished."

Jack came further into the room, grabbed the estate agent by the arm and marched him out of the door. "He'll be in touch."

"Yes, but…." He tried to protest.

"Bye."

Jack shut the door.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"To apologize. To tell you I love you. To see if we can…."

"Can what? Get back together? Make a new start? You hit me, Jack."

Jack took one of Ianto's hands in both of his. "And I'm really sorry. But, it wasn't me." Jack shook his head. "It was me, but….but , it was the sphere."

"The sphere?" Ianto laughed.

"Don't you see. Owen and I touched it. We were the only ones. It did something to us. Made us do things."

"Do things?"

Jack let Ianto's hand go, turning his back to him. "I would never have hit you, you know that."

"I thought I did."

Jack turned, his eyes wet with tears. "I love you more than life, Ianto. I would never hurt you. When I was with John…."

"You love me so much, that you've spent the last two weeks in the arms of another man." Ianto walked into the kitchen. Jack followed him. "Did you have a good time. Was he better in bed than me? After all, I'm just a mere boy?"

"Oh, Owen told you that?"

"Tosh phoned me at my sisters."

"You went to stay with her?" Jack changed the subject. "Good, good. I'm glad you weren't alone."

"Are you, Jack?"

Jack sighed. He placed his arms around Ianto's waist. "Yes, I am. We destroyed the sphere. John and I. It was him who said I should come back to you."

"John?"

"Yes. He knows I love you. That I didn't really love him."

"And he told you to come back to me? He thought that I'd even conceder taking you back?." Ianto walked away from Jack. "I'm selling the flat and moving to London. I've made my mind up. New start."

"Don't you love me anymore, Yan?"

Ianto pointed a finger at Jack, raising his voice. "Don't try to make me the bad guy, Jack. You did this, not me. Of course I still love you."

Jack grabbed him, pulling him into his arms. "I need you, Yan. Always will. Please, at least come back to the Hub one more time. For me."

Ianto sighed. "I won't change my mind, Jack. I'm determined to leave."

"Okay. But give me one more evening, okay?"

Ianto nodded. "One evening and then I'm leaving."

Gwen and Rhys walked down Queen Street hand in hand.

"Oh, look at that cute top. You'd look good in that," said Gwen.

"Phew, not me, love."

Gwen laughed. "Tosh phoned. She said Jack's back."

"Arh. Is Ianto still in Cardiff?"

"Mmm, he's sellin' his flat."

"Wonder if Jack's got in touch with his yet?"

"With his tail between his legs, no doubt."

Jack busied himself getting the Boardroom table ready. A white tablecloth, covered with fresh, red rose petals. A vase of a two dozen long stemmed roses. Candles. The mood was almost set.

Ianto would be here in less than an half an hour, and everything was ready for him.

Jack took the small blue velvet box out of his pocket and placed it in full view beside one of the wine glasses.

The Hub was quiet. Jack had talked with Tosh and Owen. Explaining to them his theory about the mysterious sphere. Tosh agreed with him.

"It just affected you two."

"John and I destroyed it."

"And Ianto?"

"I went round to his flat." Jack smiled. "Sent the estate agent packing."

"Typical Harkness move," said Owen.

"I have to win him back, Owen. I've got some food in and done the Boardroom up. I've asked him to come here." "You won't get him back that easily."

"I know. I gotta work at it again. Like a first date. I can do that. I want to do that. Win his heart again." Jack looked at his watch. "He'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

"And you'd like us gone, right?"

Jack smiled. "Right."

Owen turned to Tosh, "Care for dinner?"

"I'd love to."

Owen offered his arm. "Madam."

"Night Jack. Good luck."

"Thanks Tosh."

Jack went to the kitchen and checked the food being heated in the oven. He smiled. It was Ianto's all time favourite

Jack turned, as he heard the sliding door go back. Quickly, he went to meet Ianto.

"You're right on time. I thought we'd talk in the boardroom. That okay with you?"

Ianto nodded.

"You go up, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ianto frowned but went up to the Boardroom. As he entered through the door, he took in the view before him. Rose petals. Long stemmed roses. Candles. The velvet box. Jack came in behind him.

"Please, sit here." Jack held the chair out for Ianto.

"Thanks you." He sat.

Jack placed a tray on the table and, taking off two plates, placed one in front of Ianto.

"Enjoy."

Ianto half smiled half frowned. He didn't know what to think.

Jack pointed to the blue velvet box. "I bought this about a month ago. Remember you asked me what I had in my hand that time?" Ianto smiled, remembering. "Yes."

"That's what it was."

Picking it up, Ianto opened it.

"I love you, Yan. Always have. Always will. I want to marry you."

Inside was a beautiful yellow gold wide band ring with a sapphire at it's centre.

Jack knelt down beside Ianto. "Will you make me the happiest man in the Universe and marry me?"

"Jack….it's beautiful, but I can't." Standing up, Ianto walked out of the Boardroom and the Hub.

Jack watched from the Boardroom window, as his life began to disappear.

Once outside, Ianto sat on a bench and buried his face in his hands. He felt alone. Unsure of his future.

"He really loves you, you know."

Ianto looked up. It was Owen. He sat beside Ianto.

"I upset Rhys. Upset Tosh. No excuses. I hold my hands up. But it was the sphere, Ianto. If Jack and me hadn't touched it…."

"Where is it now?"

"They destroyed it."

"So, Jack was telling the truth. He said and John destroyed it. It was John who figured out what the sphere was doing to him." Ianto sighed. "He had a dinner all planned out, and an engagement ring." Ianto shook his head. "Shit! I still love him, Owen."

"Then what are you doing out here? Get back in there."

Ianto looked at the Information Centre's door. "I don't know."

"It wasn't really Jack's fault. He wouldn't have hit you. The old Jack, wouldn't."

"Would this one?"

"It is the old Jack. So, never in a million years." Replied Owen. "Go talk to him. You don't have to say yes straight away. See how it goes." Owen winked. "Go on. He's waiting for you."

Standing up, Ianto walked towards the door. "He has got my favourite meal ready."

Owen jerked his head to one side. "Go on."

Ianto walked through the sliding door.

Jack was sat on the battered old couch. He lifted his head as Ianto walked through. His face was wet with tears. Ianto's heart melted and he was beside Jack in an instant, pulling him into his arms.

"I love you so much, Cariad." Ianto told him.

Jack wrapped his arms around his Welshman. "I am so sorry, Yan."

"Sshh. It's going to be alright. I promise."

"I love you, too. Please don't leave me." Jack whispered.

"I won't." Ianto wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Let's skip dinner, shall we?" said Ianto. "But first," He went up to the Boardroom to get something.

Ianto gave the blue velvet box to Jack.

"Put it on for me, please."

"Can I take that as a yes?"

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Yes."

The ring fitted perfectly.

They kissed.

Jack lead his lover to their bedroom.

Owen sat outside, knowing that Ianto would not be coming out again tonight. He smiled, got up and went home.

Inside, the lovers were locked in each others arms, planning their future….together.

The End


End file.
